


Satisfied

by widerussianeyes



Series: #Ham4Fates Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Winter's Ball, AU, F/M, Ham4Fates, Inspired by Hamilton, Just Sadness for Kamui, Love, No Kamui/Aqua swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerussianeyes/pseuds/widerussianeyes
Summary: No one deserved her sister. Not even Leo. But Sakura... Sakura deserved everything. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have fallen into a bit of a Hamilton hole....   
> There is only Hamilton in my mind.....  
> But hey! This story comes out of that! So yay!  
> This was inspired from Satisfied from Hamilton, and is an AU where Nohr is in a state of financial collapse and Kamui and Azura were never captured.

Balls had lost their allure for Kamui in the past few years.  Oh she still dazzled everyone in the room. But the joy in it was gone.

She had loved them when she was younger. The excitement of finally being introduced into the adult world. The pleasure of meeting so many new people, the endless desire for skillful conversation. The hours of dancing with her siblings, and the jokes they played on the adults.

But for some while now, she had become disenchanted. The reason? Her older sister Hinoka had been gone for a year, off and married to a prince from the Outrealms. 

While she missed her sister, it meant that she couldn’t afford to marry for love. She was the oldest sister left, and she was the one who would have to marry rich.

And suddenly the lavish balls she attended were just an endless line of suitors. An endless sea of men that she could never learn to love. But Kamui still thought of love, searching for it in every suitors face. And with every time she didn’t find what she was looking for, the pressure grew.

Sakura still dreamed of true love and Kamui would be the last person to ever destroy that hope, but for Kamui, that notion seemed silly now. Love wasn’t needed in a marriage, but she would be damned before marrying some irritating, uninteresting man for whom she had no respect.

But with every ball that passed, a small despair grew inside her.

So here she was a winter’s ball, another chance.

Charming the over-eager soldiers was way too easy. At least the occasion gave her an excuse to dress up with her siblings, dance and hear about the newest stories of the world.

One of the men from Nohr was walking towards her, to greet her no doubt,  and Kamui hid a sigh.

And then.

Then he looked up at her.

For a moment Kamui stopped breathing, thinking, existing.

His eyes were oozing intelligence, his face marked with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. His scrawny frame was brimming with life. His immense presence hit Kamui like a physical force and only the peach fuzz on his cheeks betrayed his young age.

It was hard to keep her composure over the wild beating of her heart and the frantic jumble of her thoughts, but she managed, if Leo’s shining eyes and brilliant smile were anything to go by.

This only heightened her excitement. He was not yet taken and obviously interested in her - as were most, but this time it was important to her.

He was flirting quite unabashedly, something which usually annoyed her, but all of his compliments so far had been aimed at her mind, not her appearance. Finally a man who treated her like someone on their level.

His reluctance to talk about his family was a major caveat of course. It was painfully obvious that he was a nobody. And yet, he was a prince. That had to count as something, even though Nohr was on the brink of financial collapse.

By the time their short conversation was over she was glowing with elation. She couldn’t remember a time where he had felt so alive.

Since she had grasped the concept of marriage she had been scared of being married off. But her father was fond of his daughters. Surely he would allow her a man like Leo.

Money and relations with kingdoms were important of course, and Kamui had never thought she would settle for anything but up, but right now she didn’t care. He was perfect otherwise and maybe this could strengthen relations between Nohr and Hoshido. Kamui could work with that.

“Sakura,” she breathed, barely able to wait to tell her about what happened.

“Kamui!” Sakura exclaimed and Kamui noticed how her sister was practically jumping up and down from excitement. “You have to help me. Oh God, what am I supposed to do?”

Kamui laughed, still feeling warm from her own victory, but wanting to hear what had managed to throw Sakura so completely.

“What is it?”

“Do you see him?”

Sakura pointed not-so-discreetly at a group of young soldiers. Kamui saw Leo there and she couldn’t help the small smile growing on her face. Was that love? Was it really so easy to fall?

“Prince Leo? I talked to him,” Kamui said, as if the experience hadn’t been life-changing.

“You know him?” Sakura all but squealed. “Do you think… Do you think I can go talk to him? But… Oh no, no. What if he doesn’t like me? What would I even say to him? I knew I should have worn the other dress. He hasn’t looked at me once and I… I don’t have enough courage to introduce myself.”

Kamui’s world staggered to a halt with an unpleasant jerk.

She looked into Sakura’s eyes - her dear, innocent Sakura - and they were helpless.

No one deserved her sister, not even Leo. But Sakura…Sakura deserved everything.

Why him? Why, for all their differences in their personalities, why did they have to fall for the same man?

For a moment Kamui could see her own future with Leo as clearly as if it were a memory. But in that future, the giddy hope in Sakura’s eyes was gone. She would not stand for that, ever.

“Don’t you worry,” Kamui said, her voice only slightly unsteady, her smile only slightly strained. “Once he’s standing before you he won’t be able to look anywhere else. Let me handle it.”

Ignoring Sakura’s nervous protests and the burning sensation in her own eyes, she turned towards the soldiers and approached Leo.

He smiled when he saw her again and Kamui’s heart stuttered. But she took a breath and willed it to be quiet.

She knew her sister like she knew her mind. And her happiness was everything to her.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life.”

And mine.

A part of her would regret that decision for the rest of her life, but Kamui was certain of one thing. She could endure everything for Sakura.

Even a life without satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it! I honestly really wanted to do this with Xander instead of Leo since Kamui and Xander are kinda my OTP. But Leo makes more sense for this story. Remember to review and stay tuned for more Fates/Hamilton crossovers!


End file.
